Heather Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone
by TheDragonsPearlHeart
Summary: Heather Potter is The-Girl-Who-Lived and is currently in her fifth year of Hogwarts. One night when Dolores Umbridge releases The-Girl-Who-Lived back to her common room, she follows to attempt to give her more detention. Shenanigans and hi-jinx follow when Dolores Umbridge gets a certain book series about her instead.


Professor Dolores Umbridge was pleased, to say the least. The Potter brat had just left her office after her last detention for the Quibbler article, and was now supposedly heading back to her common rom. Hand weeping tears of red, bleeding profusely when she had 'tested' the message. So far, she had had detention every night this week, but if she caught her in the halls then Heather Potter, The-Girl-Who-Lived, would be back again after the weekend.

A wicked sneer at the thought, Professor Umbridge, hoisted herself up from her squash chair in front of the flickering fire and meandering up to the seventh floor, where she knew the Gryffindor's common room was.

But where, was the room located? A right turn led down an empty hallway, past a portrait of dancing trolls, around a corner (or two) found Dolores in front of the entrance.

"Pardon me, but I had a student in detention, and I was wondering if she managed to return safely back here?"

The fat lady blinked, "Which student?"

"Heather Potter."

Dolores Umbridge was not pleasant to be around when she was angry, because that was when she did most of her best planning, and right now she was _furious_.

That little sneak had indeed managed to get in before curfew. Mindlessly she paced in a circle in front of a certain dancing trolls portrait.

_I need to find a way to expose the truth about Heather Potter._

_I need to find a way to expose the truth about Heather Potter._

_I need to find a way to expose the truth about Heather Potter._

Her musing was interrupted as she noticed the ornate door on her left. Where did that come from? was vaguely thought about as the door creaked open. A single beam of light was shining on a table upon which there sat a letter addressed to her.

_Dolores Umbridge,_

_You have been wanting to expose the truth about Heather Potter._

_You now have to chance to do so._

_Here are seven books detailing the life of Heather Potter from ages 1-35._

_If you wish to have the truth exposed, then you must gather these people, before you can begin to read. The books have been spelled to only allow reading in the proper order and only upon everybody being there, that needs to be there._

_Once the people have been assembled, you must read this letter aloud in order to unlock the first book. As well, once the first book has been unlocked time outside Hogwarts will stand still, so there are no worries about the passage of time. While inside Hogwarts, no one shall age, however human needs will remain a necessity and the occupants of the castle shall need to eat, sleep, and use the facilities._

_However, no one can leave the Hogwarts premises until the end of the seventh book._

_The following people from the Wizarding World are:_

_Hogwarts staff_

_Hogwarts students_

_A house-elf named Dobby_

_A house-elf named Winky_

_A house-elf named Kreacher_

_Cornelius Fudge_

_Percy Weasley_

_Amelia Bones_

_Arthur Weasley_

_Molly Weasley_

_Charlie Weasley_

_Bill Weasley_

_F_

_leur Delacour_

_Auror Moody_

_Remus Lupin_

_His dog, Snuffles_

_Amos Diggory_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Nymphandora Tonks_

_Madam Longbottom_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

_Lucius Malfoy_

_And from the Muggle World:_

_Vernon Dursley_

_Petunia Dursley_

_Dudley Dursley_

The next morning at breakfast there was an unmistakable air of excitement buzzing through the air, all emanating from Professor Umbridge. No one wanted to leave and miss what happened, however having a hideous toad so happy and excited was not exactly an enjoyable prospect.

The tables had been cleared of all food, but before the entirety of Hogwarts staff and students could vacate the Great Hall, the doors opened and in walked a great number of people led by a house-elf.

Rumors flew aplenty, why Ministry of Magic personnel and family members and pets were entering. The doors closed and the great tables were transfigured into an assortment of muggle chairs called beanbags. There were enough on the ground that everybody could sit, and once everyone was situated comfortably, the doors opened again.

People craned their necks to see who entered this time. Slight gasps and shocked gazes met the view of two extremely obese muggles and an extremely slim woman.

Led by Argus Filch and his cat, the trio of people were led to an enchanted sofa over on the side of the Great Hall.

Speculations were whispered between friends.

"Hem, hem." A polite cough sounded, gathering everyone's attention. "May I have everyone's attention, please? Thank you. Now I am sure that many of you are confused of why you are here, so please allow me to clear this up. Yesterday, after I finished up a detention with a particularly disruptive student I received a gift. A gift of books, books about the life of a student. I do not know from whom, however it seems that we are about to uncover the truth about said disruptive student. I have been asked to read aloud the letter that came along with the gift."

Heather Potter reddened slightly from the gazes being cast at her. Of course someone would right books about her. But none of it would be true, and none of it would matter. However, having Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley Dursley here was worrisome. What if?

"Hem, hem. _Dolores Umbridge,_

_You have been wanting to expose the truth about Heather Potter._

_You now have to chance to do so._

_Here are seven books detailing the life of Heather Potter from ages 1-35._

_If you wish to have the truth exposed, then you must gather these people, before you can begin to read. The books have been spelled to only allow reading in the proper order and only upon everybody being there, that needs to be there._

_Once the people have been assembled, you must read this letter aloud in order to unlock the first book. As well, once the first book has been unlocked time outside Hogwarts will stand still, so there are no worries about the passage of time. While inside Hogwarts, no one shall age, however human need s will remain a necessity and the occupants of the castle shall need to eat, sleep, and use the facilities._

_However, no one can leave the Hogwarts premises until the end of the seventh book._

_The following people from the Wizarding World are:_

_Hogwarts staff_

_Hogwarts students_

_A house-elf named Dobby_

_A house-elf name Winky_

_A house-elf named Kreacher_

_Cornelius Fudge_

_Percy Weasley_

_Amelia Bones_

_Arthur Weasley_

_Molly Weasley_

_Charlie Weasley_

_Bill Weasley_

_Fleur Delacour_

_Auror Moody_

_Remus Lupin_

_His dog, Snuffles_

_Amos Diggory_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Nymphandora Tonks_

_Madam Longbottom_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

_Lucius Malfoy_

_And from the Muggle World:_

_Vernon Dursley_

_Petunia Dursley_

_Dudley Dursley_."

Draco Malfoy shouted, "We have to read the rubbish of Potter's life? Can't we just give her detention and be done with it?

Dumbledore rose to his feet from his unchanged seat, "As we must presume that these books are the true telling of Heather Potter's life, there will be no detention given or points taken for any actions done in any of these books. So, in answer to your question, Mister Malfoy, no. No, we cannot give her detention and be done with it. Since the letter has been read, we must continue on until the end of the seven books. However as there are seven books with an unknown amount of chapters, we shall need to set a schedule for reading. Shall we say Breakfast, read until lunch, Lunch, read until dinner, Dinner, and then freedom until curfew or finishing that current chapter? Is that agreeable?"

A flurry of head nods and affirmative answers flew across the hall.

"In that case, let us begin. Since I received the books, I feel it only right that I begin. Hem, hem. Now let's see. Book one **Heather Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone**."


End file.
